


Let me love you

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A high school AU on which Tyler and Josh loose their Virginity with as much fluff as humanly possible.





	Let me love you

Tyler and Josh had been dating since they were fourteen years old. They had been each other's first boyfriend , first kiss and first love. They were now eighteen years old and not much had changed, they were still gay, they were still in love. 

Tyler's Family were gone for the weekend to a convention and Tyler decided he would stay at home, enjoying the peace and quiet. After a while he decided to message Josh and ask him to come over. 

It wasn't unusual for Tyler and Josh to get together for lazy make out sessions when ever one of their family's were out for a weekend, in fact at this point it was almost expected. They even went as far as to keep a stash of cloth's at each other's houses for these occasions. 

Tyler: Hey Josh

Josh: Hey Ty

Tyler: My family are gone for the weekend 

Josh: Is that so... 

Tyler: Wanna come over?

Josh: Hmmm I dunno

Tyler: Aww come on please. 

Josh: Be there in ten!

Tyler: See you then.

Ten minutes later they were laying on Tyler's bed talking about nonsense and laughing contently when Josh kissed Tyler softly. Tyler immediately kissed back, Josh then ran his tongue over Tyler's bottom lip begging for entrance to which Tyler gladly accepted deepening the kiss allowing Josh to explore. 

Josh bit down on Tyler's lower lip sucking on it and rolling it between his teeth electing a moan from Tyler. They had heavy make out sessions before but had always stopped before it got to serious. 

They pulled back after a while gasping for breath, Josh then crawled on top of Tyler and reconnected their lips, sliding a hand underneath Tyler's shirt and letting his fingers dance along his toned stomach and chest. 

Tyler sat up letting Josh take his top off and then grabbed Josh's shirt and doing the same and lay back down as Josh reconnected their lips, running his hand over Tyler's bare chest getting lower and lower before finally stoping just the above waist of Tyler's jeans and looking at Tyler for a second. 

Tyler leaned up and whispered in Josh's ear "Take me." He moaned before laying back down, Josh's froze at the words as he looked at his boyfriend. "Really? Are- Are you sure?" Josh asked out of surprise at the request, "I love you Josh, I love you so much and I want this." Tyler said emphasizing with a soft and sensual kiss. 

Josh nodded at Tyler, he then undid the button of Tyler's jeans and pulled down the zipper revealing the bulge in Tyler's underwear, he then removed Tyler's pants completely. Josh came back up and kissed Tyler square on the lips before moving to kiss along his jaw biting and sucking as he went just enough to feel extremely good without leaving any obvious marks. 

He then moved down Tyler's neck, chest and stomach before reaching Tyler's waistband. He placed his tongue above Tyler's waistband and pulled down his underwear agonizingly slowly, his tongue replacing the place at which the underwear had previously sat getting lower and lower listening to Tyler's moans, revealing more and more until nearly all of Tyler's dick was out.

Then, in one swift movement Josh pulled off Tyler's underwear revealing him completely, admiring the boys body. His boyfriend so vulnerable yet so beautiful. Josh then ran a hand along his boyfriends inner thigh and then wrapping a hand around his hard member and stroking him hearing Tyler whimper in pleasure. 

"your sure about this right?" Josh asked just to make absolutely sure that this is what Tyler wanted because this was defiantly what Josh wanted. "I- I'm-I'm sure- Josh. Just please, I want you so bad, please" the sound of Tyler begging like that made Josh's already too tight pants seemingly tighter. 

Josh leaned back and undid his jeans pulling them off and as he reached for his underwear he felt a pair of hands on his own, "Josh stop." Tyler said freezing Josh in place "I wanna do it." He said placing his hands on Josh's hips rubbing little circles into them. 

Josh threw his head back and let out a moan at the sensation before Tyler pulled his underwear off slowly watching as his erection sprang free allowing his hand to brush over Josh's dick. Tyler leant back pulling Josh to lay back down on top of Him placing soft, chaste kisses on his lips. "You ready?" Josh whispered into Tyler's ear causing Tyler to whimper and nod lifting his hips begging for contact. 

 

Josh placed a trail of kisses leading down Tyler's chest then stomach then he placed a single kiss at the base of Tyler's hard cock before taking him into his mouth and sucking softly his tongue swirling his tongue and looking up at Tyler through hooded eyes, watching as he moaned in pleasure. Josh then began to bob his head humming around Tyler's dick in his mouth sending waves of pleasure through Tyler's body. 

"J-J-Josh I- Im gonna-" Tyler moaned out. before Josh pulled off of Tyler with a pop leaving him moaning and bucking his hips at the loss of contact. "Josh! Please." Tyler begged raising his hips attempting to gain some form of friction. "Not yet Ty, I want our first time to last." Josh whispered placing a kiss to Tyler's neck. Tyler let out a whimper but nodded. 

Josh leaned over opening Tyler's drawer grabbing a condom out of the box that they had put there after the sex ed talk two years ago in case they had ever wanted to do this. Josh grabbed the condom about to unwrap it before he once again "Josh, we are both clean, we know that and I-I wanna feel you, no boundaries." Tyler whispered into Josh's ear.

Josh froze before whispering back an "Okay" and nodding nervously before leaning back down kissing Tyler who, immediately opened his mouth allowing Josh's tongue to explore while is hand trailed softly down Tyler's side before pressing a finger against Tyler's hole and swallowing the moan Tyler let out into his mouth. 

He then pressed his finger onto Tyler moving it until he found what he was looking for. He pressed his finger against Tyler's prostate watching as Tyler arched his hips throwing his head back in pure ecstasy gasping for breath. 

"Are you okay?" Josh asked and all Tyler could do is nod breathlessly his cock straining. Josh added another finger stretching Tyler open, once he was ready Josh held his finger against Tyler's prostrate Tyler screaming out in pleasure before Josh removed his fingers watching as Tyler wriggled under him at the loss of contact. 

Josh looked back into Tyler's drawer in search of lube but found none "Shit!" He cursed out not knowing what to do. That's when he remembered what he saw once in a porn he watched where they used spit as lube. He raised his hand to Tyler's face and said "we don't have any lube, lick my hand." Tyler a little confused but to desperate to really think over it complied licking over Josh's hand. 

Josh spread Tyler's legs and brought the now wet hand down to his achingly hard cock positioning himself in front of Tyler's hole. "Ready?" Josh asked pushing into Tyler slowly the sensation taking over both of them letting out moans of pleasure Josh waited for Tyler to get used to the feeling, after a few seconds he heard Tyler say "You can Move." 

Josh pulled out slowly before thrusting back into Tyler, the then repeated the process a few more times before hiring Tyler's prostate heating Tyler scream out in pleasure. Josh continued to thrust getting faster and faster with each passing time Tyler moaning and whimpering at the sensation . Josh then reached up grabbing Tyler's cock in his hand and stroking it in time with his thrusts. 

"Josh-Josh I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" before Tyler could Finnish the sentence he had already begun to cum all over both him and Josh moaning out Josh's name. The sight of Tyler made Josh cum himself his hips stuttering as he rode out the orgasm moaning out.

Once both boys had come down from their highs Josh collapsed next to Tyler pulling out of him Tyler whimpering at the emptiness. "You are the most amazing person in the world, I love you so much" Josh said into Tyler's ear placing a kiss to his neck that was wet with sweat. "I love you too Josh." Tyler said back felling tired. 

"Let's get you cleaned up so we can go to sleep." Josh said getting up to go to the bathroom to grab a damp cloth to wipe the drying cum off of them. Once they were both cleaned up Josh climbed into the bed behind Tyler pulling him into his strong arms. "Thank you Josh." Tyler said leaning into Josh's chest, "Shhhh, get some sleep Ty, I love you." Josh said closing his eyes. "I love you too Josh." Tyler said letting their breathing lull the both of them into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dare!!! That was my first time ever writing smut, PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT this is kinda practice for a fic I am writing.


End file.
